The Creator of a Champ
by Madsluads
Summary: Atom's shadow mode glitches just before a huge fight. Only one person can fix it, but she wants revenge against Tak. Will she go too far and cause serious injury to Atom? What do Charlie and Max have to do with this? Read to find out. OC
1. Deaf Again

**A/N: First Real Steel fanfic. The OC has a special power that I created in one of my other stories. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Atom had taken a serious hit. The Crash Palace allowed Charlie back with open arms and put Atom against whoever dared try. He had not lost yet, even though this was only his second fight. He was fighting someone who had done their homework. They had just dealt the same deafening blow to Atom who was taking serious punches. His systems were shutting down, his shadow mode had produced a glitch, and the girl could barely stand it.

The girl had black hair, a rarity in this time. You would find people with dark brown hair or hair dyed black, but never natural black hair. Even the losing fame Farra Lemkova had really dark brown hair. Her hair was back in a braid reaching between her shoulder blades. Her grease stained white shirt was covered by a grease stained mechanics shirt. The fabric that stated the name was missing. She was wearing pants covered in paint, dirt, and (again) grease. She wore hiking boots and a simple black watch.

She pushed her way forward through the roaring crowd, keeping her eyes on Atom. She would never let him deactivate for good. Never. The bell sounded just as she reached the front, saving Atom. Max, his dirty-blonde hair ruffled, ran towards Atom and lead him back to the corner muttering encouragement. The woman or, under closer inspection, teen smiled. Atom had let his secret to someone else. The teen jumped on the mat and ran towards Atom's corner. A few protests came from the crowd but she was met with no resistance. The father son team were fighting with each other.

"How can we fight him? His shadow mode doesn't work, his armor needs repair, and he can no longer hear us. Again!" Charlie Kenton yelled at his son.

"He can fight! We have to believe in him!" Max yelled back.

"Belief ain't gonna- hey!" Charlie had just noticed the stranger working on Atom. She worked with lightning speed and was using her own fists to fix dents in the poor bots armor. She finished by looking straight at the bot.

"Listen up Atom." The bot seemed to actually straighten up and listen. "I will _not _accept loss tonight. You are too perfect. You were made not by Tak, but by my mother, and she does _not_ accept imperfection. Neither will I." Charlie and Max just stared at the teen. She paused and studied the bots face.

Its two eyes glowed aqua blue, along with certain parts of his body and his name. His shining steel was now barely dented and his insides were like new. His mesh protection on his face was welded twice. Once down the middle, ending an inch above the end of his face. The second spread across his mesh sideways right where the first left off, making it look like he was always smiling. People were screaming for the fight to start but she ignored them. "No excuses." She took a breath.

"Atom!" she paused, taking another breath. "Fight!" If one were right where the teen was, they would've been able to see his slight nod. Atom stood with newfound confidence as Max grabbed the stool he was sitting on and Charlie the repair bag. All three people slid under the bottom rope of the boxing ring and stood.

"How is he going to fight?" the father and son yelled at the same time. The girl just smiled. The bell sounded, signifying the start of the round. Atom walked slowly towards his red and black opponent. Its armor was dented and its green eyes flickered. It seemed to be tired but it still dealt strong blows. It swung its right fist towards Atom who easily dodged it. Another swing. Another dodge. This time Atom answered with a strong right uppercut that sent a deafening _CRACK! _throughout the arena. Deathly silence followed.

The opponents bot stayed standing for a second, then fell with a large thud. Sparks and a small pop lead up to the head falling off. Complete and absolute silence for a few stunned seconds. It was then broken by the loudest roar a crowd could sound. Charlie broke out into the most wild grin. Max was screaming in jubilation. The teen quickly studied the two.

Charlie had short brown hair and was wearing a dark green shirt and jeans. He had dirty sneakers on and a slight stubble on his face. Max had dirty-blonde hair and was wearing a plaid shirt over a blue shirt. His jeans were and sneakers were a bit newer. Atom was walking back to the corner humbly, accepting the praise but not basking in it. The three jumped into the ring and checked over Atom. The only problem was his shadow mode. The teen stood in front of Atom, who immediately piped up. Her face seemed stone cold, but it slowly melted into a smile. "Good job Atom." The bot basked in this praise.

"Charlie! Max! Stranger!" The three looked towards the announcer, Finn. He was a well built African-American with short hair and a growing mustache-beard combo. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and jeans. His arms and hair glistened with sweat. The teen looked towards the other bot quickly and saw its owner plant her with a cold stare. She returned it then focused back on Finn.

"That was some amazing fighting! I have never seen Atom land quite a hard punch! And the way you yelled at him to get him to move. Brilliant!" Charlie and Max looked at the girl then back to Finn. His eyes were on the strange girl.

"What's your name?" he asked. She looked at him, and he felt she was evaluating his soul.

"My name is Jade Mashido." she finally replied.

"As in, Tak Mashido?" Charlie asked. The girl looked nothing like Tak. Jade whipped her head towards him.

"Uncle Tak is a disgrace. He calls himself a prodigy when he barely thinks about power cell life. He just packs his robots full of strength and speed when they don't have stamina. My mother figured that out. She bested her brother, and the world doesn't even know her." she snapped. Charlie backed up a step with his hands in the air. That's when Charlie noticed her eyes. The exact same color as Atom's. It was freaky. Humans usually don't have that bright colored eyes. Finn cleared his throat.

"Well, here's your winnings Charlie." he said, handing Charlie the money. Charlie put it in his pocket for safe keeping. "Good luck with future fights." Finn walked out of the ring. Charlie looked at Atom with wonder and worry in his eyes.

"How are we going to get him out of here?" he wondered out loud. Jade huffed and spoke.

"Atom, follow." Atom immediately stood, his joints slightly protesting, and followed Jade out of the ring. The crowd had left in a whirlwind of voices before Jade announced her name. She had a clear walk to Charlie's truck and took advantage of it. Her boots echoed softly off the floor and were soon accompanied by the others. Atom's feet echoed loudest. As they neared the truck, Charlie ran to catch up.

"Hey, Jade." he started.

"Yes?" she asked, a bit impatient.

"Do you think you could follow us back? If your mother was Atom's creator and you know so much you may be able to fix his shadow mode." Charlie ended nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Jade looked right into his eyes, leaning back on one foot. After a minute Jade took a breath and adjusted her weight.

"Sure. I'll follow you guys."

"Great! Where's your ride?" Jade smiled and walked behind another truck. A quiet ignition could be heard and from behind the truck came a shiny black bike with aqua blue lights. She moved it towards the boys and revved it, showing off the now loud engine. Max stared at it and Charlie whistled.

"Wow." Jade laughed while Charlie led Atom into the truck. He put him into sleep mode and plugged him into his own charging cable. He grabbed a Dr. Pepper that his son just opened and took a swig, setting it on another silver counter. The insides were a mess. A bed laid between a workbench and the cabin wall. Atom took up a good space and another workbench filled the rest of the space. The bench by the bed had robot parts scattered over the top while the other had a computer, papers, and Dr. Pepper cans.

Max jumped out with his soda as Charlie closed the back. A small cart rolled back towards the cab as the door closed. When it did, Charlie ran to the drivers side and jumped in. The outer paintjob consisted of a dark green backround with lighter green lines circling it. Jade backed up to let them leave first, then sped after them into the cold night air.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me how you like it. If you have any suggestions review or P.M. me.**


	2. Lightning Rematch

**A/N: How are you liking it? I can't believe they might be coming out with Real Steel 2! I will definitely see it opening week. I've decided my OC will have a power that you will figure out later. Now, read and enjoy!**

* * *

They reached Tallet's Gym in a day. The old building was run-down, but because of winning boxing matches with Atom it was being renovated. The insides were finished and the outside was being worked on.

Charlie backed the truck into the alley next to the building with Jade following. Jade turned off her bike and hopped off. Charlie was already lowering the gate and Max was slowly waking up. His shirt was all ruffled and a WRB magazine lay open on his chest. He looked at it and brushed it off, then got out.

"Dang!" Charlie called. Max replied.

"What?" His voice was still groggy, so he must've fallen asleep five minutes after we left Crash Palace.

"Atom's power cell is depleted. The charging cable fell out sometime during the ride." Charlie sounded agitated and jumped out.

"His power cell shouldn't be depleted because of that." Jade said.

"Well, he won't turn on." Jade jumped in the truck and went by Atom. His appearance seemed fine. His metal was still undented, and no wires were hanging out. Jade looked him over head to toe in a quick but detailed examination. Nothing was out of place.

"I hate doing this to him. So much strain on his processor." she muttered under her breath. Charlie and Max heard 'strain' and 'processor' but nothing else. They didn't pressure her, for five minutes with her is enough to know her temper. She took a breath and stared straight at where Atoms eyes were.

"Atom, activate." was all she said. Gears turning and his processor starting up could be heard. He lifted his head and showed his eyes. They were dim and flickering. A moan escaped Atom, caused by certain gears turning and hydraulics moving. Jade looked at him and whispered to him.

"What's wrong Atom?" Charlie couldn't stop staring at her eyes now. They were glowing. Literally. They were lighting Atom up a bit. Jade continued to stare at him and heard what no one else in the world could.

_My power cell._ Jade adopted a confused look but trusted him. She pulled his chair out and checked his power cell compartment. No one would see anything wrong but Jade could. Her mothers special touch had worn out, and he had no power.

"Great. Alright, I'll carry you. You can shut down." Atom shut down and Charlie stared at her.

"Carry him?" he asked. Jade nodded and continued unstrapping Atom. When he was able to be moved, Jade wrapped her arms around his waist and stood. She grunted and turned slowly, then walked out. She jumped from ledge and just barely stayed upright.

"Sheesh, you're heavy." she forced through gritted teeth. She pushed open the doors to the gym and walked in.

"Charlie? Max? How was the- who are you?" said a woman. She wore a black shirt and jeans. Her face was freshly washed and her hair was back in a messy ponytail. Jade ignored her and set Atom down on an open table. She sat him up and plugged him in.

"What did you do to Atom?" the woman said. She walked over to Jade and tried to push her away.

"Bailey! Stop! She's gonna help us get Atom back to new." Charlie intervened.

"And maybe add a few upgrades." Jade muttered. She heard a small intake of breath and looked at Max. "Don't worry. I won't tamper with his code. I'll only fix his shadow mode and make him a better fighter." she promised. Max smiled and walked to his room.

"Well, if you're gonna work on him, you can do it in the morning. You must be exhausted." Bailey said. Jade shook her head and started to work on Atom. She started pulling off his armor and working on his insides. She replaced wires, bolts, hydraulics, and more. By morning, Atom was shiny, strong, reinforced, and almost good as new.

Jade whipped sweat off of her forehead, trading it with paint and oil. She ran outside and grabbed her backpack from her bike and came back inside. No one noticed it because it was as black as the bike. Out of it she grabbed an old laptop and cables. She plugged the cables into both Atom and her laptop.

The screen flickered to life, showing green code constantly updating. She nodded in approval then went and turned Atom's shadow mode on. She sat by her computer and waited for Atom to identify her. When he did, she started moving to see what was wrong. SHe unplugged him and stood him on his own feet. Keeping a constant eye on her screen she started walking.

There. He wasn't responding to her movements. Jade led him back to the bench and had him sit. She walked back to her screen and reviewed what went wrong with the code. She read and read and read the code. She double checked her interpretations. Nothing was wrong with his code.

"Alright Atom. Tell me why you won't move." she said. Atom stared at her. "Atom, tell me." she said harder. Her vision darkened, but returned to normal.

"Oh. Alright, show me." Jade's vision went entirely black.

* * *

She was way back in time. At least to her. She was witnessing a memory from the sidelines. A shape slowly formed beside her. When it finished, she barely contained her crying. It was her older brother.

He had darker skin than her. Being inside and working on robots had caused her to pale. His eyes were the same green as Zeus's. He was well built, a hit with all the ladies, and had short black hair. He wore a silverish shirt and old jeans. He had black hiking boots on and a smile. He was looking towards Jade.

"Hey there sis." Jade ran forward and hugged him. She didn't know going into memories with Atom would go like this.

"Hey there Mota." I said.

"Call me what I am now, sis." he said, prying me off.

"Okay, Atom." He smiled and pointed to the memory, explaining why he wouldn't move his feet in shadow mode.

My mother was working in her shop. She was wearing her favorite turquoise necklace that somehow never broke and a white shirt. Her over coat was thrown over a chair and her jeans were full of dried on paint. Our family was notorious for having tom-boy girls. She was writing some code. A younger me in a ponytail ran in. My mother clicked enter and hugged me. I reached and hugged the robot.

A few months ago, my brother had died in a car accident. My mother kept a strand of his DNA and successfully put his personality into this robot. She was only able to do it because of information her mother had on a process her work did once. She pulled the robot off the counter and had it stand up. She then flipped a switch just as her brother, Uncle Tak, walked in. The robot looked at him and started copying his movements.

I had ran into the corner to play with one of my favorite toys when Tak made a kicking motion. The robot kicked a can which flew into the air, hit an exposed wire, then hit me. I fell to the ground in a writhing and squirming mess.

That electrocution had activated my gene that gave me my ability now. Mota, or Atom, started to slowly fade and so did my vision.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I saw Max standing over me, waving a hand in my face. He was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. My hearing returned after some ringing.

"Jade? Jade, are you alright? Atom looks awesome by the way." he said. I sat up from my position on the ground. I had fallen off the stool when the vision started.

"I'm fine and thanks." I shook my head to clear the dizziness then stood. I then marched up to Atom and looked him right in the eyes.

"You listen up mister. That incident is long past. It did more good than harm. You know that. Now, you will work in shadow mode or you will have a fun time imagining what I will do to you if you don't." Atom looked hard at Jade, then nodded in submission. "Good." She rubbed her hands together and disconnected the cables. She shut her computer down, shoved it into her pack, and looked to Max.

"Where's the bathroom." Max pointed behind him where Jade saw a hallway with a door at the end. "Thanks." She walked off, leaving Max alone with Atom.

The phone rang and a drowsy Charlie answered it.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"We want Zeus to fight Atom again." said a russian-accented female. Charlie leaned up on his elbows.

"What?" The woman sighed.

"We want Zeus to-"

"Yeah, yeah I heard that part. Why do you want Atom to fight?"

"Zeus is losing his edge. He is barely trying against these bots that are thrown at him. So, what do you say." the voice said.

"I'll think about it." Charlie replied.

"You have one week." The woman hung up and Charlie set the phone down. He rubbed his face with his hands and thought about the call. Atom fighting Zeus, unknown amount of rounds, unknown date, unknown time. Movement beside him alerted him to Bailey's awakening.

"Who was that?" she asked, half-asleep.

"Farra Lemkova." he replied. Bailey opened her eyes all the way and pushed herself up.

"Lemkova? What does she want?"

"A rematch." That's all Charlie had to say.

"Did you agree?" Bailey asked.

"I asked for some time. We have one week." Bailey shook her head and got up.

"Let's alert Max and that other girl. What's her name?" she asked while grabbing clothes.

"Jade." Bailey gave him a look. "Mashido."

"What?!" Bailey gasped.

"Mashido. Tak Mashido is her uncle." Bailey nodded and grabbed the clothes she dropped. She left the room and went into bathroom. Charlie grabbed some of his own clothes and got dressed in the bedroom. He walked out and almost fell in surprise.

Atom, Max, and Jade were all dancing together. Max would do a turn and cause Atom to shadow Jade instead. She would do the same. That didn't surprise Charlie though. What did was how perfect Atom could move his feet in shadow mode now. Instead of tripping because he didn't move his feet, or hesitating and again tripping, he was moving them beautifully.

"Let's see if he can do advanced moves!" Jade shouted. Max nodded and spun around. Jade motioned for Max to move, which of course Atom mirrored, and did the moonwalk. Atom copied it perfectly. When she finished, Jade threw her hands into the air in celebration.

"Yes! Yes yes yes!" She turned halfway and spotted Charlie. "It works Charlie! His shadow mode works!" She did another weird dance that caused Max to burst out laughing. She did too. Atom's top section moved along with Jade's in her laughter. Charlie walked to the radio and turned it off.

"Sorry to end your dance contest, but Farra wants a rematch." Max froze in the middle of turning Atom's shadow mode and Jade lost her smile. Her eyes hardened and her face became blank.

"What?! She wants a rematch? Wouldn't we be the ones to ask that?" Max asked. He unfroze and finally turned shadow mode off. Jade finally moved, but only to shift her weight.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"To give us some time to think about it. We have a week."

"If you guys want to, you can fight him. I just need to add a few things." she said. She told Atom to follow her and had him sit back on the table. She plugged him in and strengthened his arms and legs hydraulics so he could throw harder punches. Over this period of time, lunch had come and Charlie had bought her a burger. She accepted gratefully and continued working.

A few hours later, she thought everyone had gone to a buffet. She didn't know that Max stayed behind to get some homework done and to spend time with Atom. He was hiding in the doorway to the large part of the gym. Jade looked around then walked to Atom's back. She lifted the latch over his power cell and backed up a step. She took a deep breath and her eyes glowed. She pointed her pointer and middle fingertips at the power cell and concentrated. Her fingertips sparked, then a bolt of electricity flew out. It hit the power cell which started to glow. When it was glowing bright as possible, she stopped.

"There. Now you should have long battery life." She closed the latch and turned towards the doorway, where she saw Max.

* * *

**A/N: How do you like?****  
**


	3. ZeusChase

**A/N: ...**

* * *

"Whoa." was all Max said. Jade stared at him. Her face hardened and she walked slowly towards Max. Max's eyes widened in fear and he slowly backed up.

"Don't." Both people whipped their heads towards the now standing robot. Atom's fists were clenched, and he was nearing Jade. "Don't. Touch. Max." The two people looked at each other, then back at Atom.

"Did I do that to you?" Jade asked. Atom tilted his head then looked to Max.

"Can you understand me?" he asked. Max nodded his head, still in shock.

"One sec, this may feel weird." Jade reached up to Atom's neck and fiddled with a few wires. What she saw surprised her. A vocal processor that was never there before was glowing slightly. She let the wires fall back into place and backed up. "I did do that to you. Nice acting Max." Jade held a hand up and Max high-fived her.

"You were, faking?" Atom said. Jade nodded.

"Same thing happened to another robot shell I electrocuted. A vocal processor appeared out of nowhere. Since it was only a shell, I didn't know you would also become a lot more human like." Jade looked Atom up and down.

"We have to figure out how to make you like a robot again for fights. Either that or you learn how to act." Max said.

"I have an idea." Jade muttered. She walked behind Atom and switched his shadow mode off. Nothing happened.

"Can you still talk Atom?" she asked.

"I think. Yep." he replied. Jade grabbed the headset and told Atom to back up a bit before she turned it on.

"Right uppercut." she said calmly. Atom did his powerful uppercut then stood back to normal. "At least you still listen to commands. Thanks for that." The door opened and Atom choose that moment to reply.

"You're welcome." His tenor voice caused Charlie to jump and Bailey to almost throw the leftover's.

"Who said that?" Charlie asked. Max and Jade glanced quickly at Atom then back at Charlie. "I can't believe I'm about to do this." he said quietly. Then, louder, he asked, "Atom, did you talk?" Atom looked at Jade who nodded slightly, then back at Charlie.

"Yes." Bailey's eyes widened and Charlie blinked a little more rapid than usual.

"Okay then." he said.

"And he's gonna be more human-like than usual. That part I didn't know about." Jade told him.

"Wait. You knew he had a vocal processor?" Bailey asked.

"No. He never had one. But he got one when I shocked him. By the way, if that hurt, sorry."

"It didn't." Atom said.

"You shocked him? How?" Jade held out her hand, palm up.

"Like this." Small sparks flew from her fingertips. She moved her fingertips closer together. The sparks connected and created a continuous stream of electricity. Neither Charlie nor Bailey could stop staring. Jade laughed and stopped the sparks.

"Strange." Charlie said. Jade looked like she was about to say something when she ran forward. Atom ran towards Max and covered him with his body. Jade ripped Charlie and Bailey out of the way just as the doors flew from their hinges. In walked Tak Mashido and Farra Lemkova, followed by Zeus and a good amount of goons. I shoved Charlie and Bailey towards Atom who put them in the hall and blocked the way in.

"We want the fight now." Farra said. She stepped towards the wall with four goons guarding her. Tak made eye contact with Jade. Both of them adopted stone cold, hatred filled expressions.

"Zeus, fight the junk heap. The rest of you, help me with my spirited niece." Zeus looked towards Tak then walked towards Atom. Their fight started right away. Tak and the goons circled Jade. Tak walked forward, right in front of Jade. They stared at each other, then Tak threw the first one. Jade ducked and swiveled, then threw her own counter-right. It connected with his face.

Jade smirked then spun around, dealing a major knock out blow to one of the goons. She dodged a second shot and dealt another knock out punch. Atom and Zeus were evenly matched with Atom's upgrades. Both fights carried out for ten minutes. Farra had sent her goons towards Jade and they were laying on the floor, snoring. Tak and Jade were circling each other, breathing heavy. Zeus and Atom were doing the same.

Zeus and Atom each threw their own punch. Each metal fist hit an exposed wire. Each bot fell to the ground, paralyzed.

"No! How dare your bot hurt my nephew!" Tak ran forward and started dealing punches. One of every ten hit Jade.

"Mota isn't in Zeus. He's in Atom!" Jade yelled back, connecting with her uncle's stomach. He reeled back, clutching his mid-section.

"I mean your cousin." he laughed. I froze. My cousin isn't dead. He can't be dead. He's the only person who didn't treat me different when he found out about my power. He was like a big brother to me, ever since Mota died. We had grown closer than Mota and I were. Tak took advantage of this pause and ran forward. Jade's head hit the floor with a huge an easily hearable thud.

Before she blacked out, she was determined to let her cousin's personality come out from behind Zeus's killer attitude. She sent out a powerful shock that hit Zeus, then let go.

* * *

Charlie couldn't wait any longer. He didn't care if he had to wait for a signal from Atom or Jade. He was going.

"Dad, we can't. We need to wait for Atom or Jade!" his son, Max, tried desperately. His words were in vain. Right now, nothing was going to stop Charlie.

"Get out of my way Max." Charlie pushed back his son and opened the door. He turned down the hall and froze. Atom and Zeus lay on the floor along with a ring of Lemkova goons. Zeus was sparking slightly, probably from the electricity they heard before the silence, and Atom was unmoving. Charlie walked forward the rest of the way, but couldn't find Jade anywhere. The man then walked over to Atom. He tried everything but couldn't get him to move.

"Max." he called out. Max slowly emerged from the door then ran when he saw his unmoving friend.

"Atom? Atom? Atom get up. Get up Atom. Get up!" the boy started slowly crying. Charlie squeezed his son's shoulder then got up and walked over to Bailey who had walked from the room. Max started sobbing now. Something must've snapped in the poor boy and he couldn't stop the flow. When he calmed down, Charlie and Bailey had started moving the goons to the side of the room.

"Try Mota." said a voice. Max bolted up right.

"Did you guys say something?" Max asked the adults. They both shook their heads without diverting attention from their job.

"Try Mota." the voice said again. Max looked down at Atom.

"Mota?" he whispered. The eyes started up within a second and Atom sat up. He looked around the room, then at Max.

"Why were you crying, Max?" Atom whispered. Another stream was coming and Max couldn't stop it. The boy crawled into the bots arms and cried. The bot stared at him, then wrapped his arms around the sad boys body. He rocked back and forth slowly, making parts of himself whir a lullaby. By the time Charlie and Bailey were done Max was asleep in Atoms arms.

"I think that's a new record." Charlie said when he walked over. Atom made a laughing motion with his chest and carefully set the sleeping boy in his father's arms. Atom got up and started to walk towards his table when he heard a moan. He spun around and saw Zeus sitting up, rubbing his head. He looked straight into Atom's eyes who stared right back.

"Chase?" Atom asked.

"Mota?" said Zeus in a baritone voice.


End file.
